The Yellow-Pink Fountain
by Aosei Rzhevsky
Summary: Lonceng pun berdentang menandakan telah sahnya pernikahan mereka. Para undangan pun mengulum senyum melihat keduanya. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang ikut menggumamkan doa-doa untuk kedua mempelai yang baru saja jadi itu./"Ayo, Sakura-chan."/"Untuk hal itu, aku sudah menduganya sejak awal."/"Setelah ini, akan kubuat kau lebih yakin lagi padaku."/SUGAR-E 13/ Puisi no. 11/RnR?


"_**Gemerincing lonceng berbunyi merdu**_

_**Wajahmu terangkat, tak lagi sendu**_

_**Kautatap kembang api dari bayang iris mataku,**_

_**Yang membuatku ingin menghentikan waktu." – N. S. 2013**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Warning(s) : Typo(s), AU, no plot, ficlet**_**.**

_**U for Unique!**_

_**Dedicated for SUGAR-E.**_

_**Don't like? Don't read.**_

_**HAPPY NARUSAKU DAY‼**_

**.**

**.**

_**The Yellow-Pink Fountain**_

**.**

**.**

"Uzumaki Naruto," seorang pastur menyebut namanya, "bersediakah kau menjadi suami dari Haruno Sakura, mendampingi dan menjaganya dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, senang maupun sedih?" ucap pastur melanjutkan.

Dengan senyuman khasnya, Uzumaki Naruto mengangguk pasti. "Aku bersedia."

Lalu sang pastur beralih pada mempelai satunya. "Haruno Sakura," katanya, "bersediakah kau menjadi istri dari Uzumaki Naruto, mendampingi dan menjaganya dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, senang maupun sedih?"

Di balik tudung jaring putih yang menutupi wajahnya, Haruno Sakura menarik sudut bibirnya, mengulum senyum. "Aku bersedia."

Pastur mengangguk. "Dengan ini, kalian sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri," katanya setelah membaca doa-doa. Lonceng pun berdentang menandakan telah sahnya pernikahan mereka. Para undangan pun mengulum senyum melihat keduanya. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang ikut menggumamkan doa-doa untuk kedua mempelai yang baru saja jadi itu.

Naruto berbalik menghadap Sakura. Ditatapnya manik _emerald_ gadis itu. Diulur tangannya menarik kepala _pink_ sang gadis, dan dikecup dahinya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Dengan sedikit kebiasaan jahilnya, Naruto menurunkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Sakura, singkat namun sangat terasa adanya.

Tak ayal, semburat di kedua pipi Sakura pun muncul.

"N-Naruto!" bisiknya pelan.

"Hehe!" Laki-laki pirang itu hanya menyengir lebar.

Para undangan mulai bersorak dengan tepuk tangan bergemuruh. Seluruh wajah-wajah di sana dihiasi oleng lengkungan senyum. Langit malam dengan semua bintangnya membuat kedua pasangan pirang dan merah jambu itu semakin terlihat manis. Salah seorang pengurus pemberkatan mengantarkan sebuket bunga dang menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Ayo, Sakura-_chan_," kata Naruto setelah memastikan Sakura sudah memegang buket bunganya. Diraihnya lengan gadis itu dan digandengnya.

Berdua, mereka turun menapaki satu persatu anak tangga panggung di mana pemberkatan baru saja dilaksanakan, tepat di sebuah lapangan terbuka yang sudah didekorasi sedemikian rupa hingga menjadi sangat indah dan layak untuk menjadi tempat pemberkatan.

**DUAAR!**

**BLAAAR!**

Puluhan atau mungkin mencapai ratusan kembang api meledakkan dirinya di tengah langit malam, di segala penjuru langit yang terlihat. Berbagai macam warna yang membentuk bunga-bunga api bermekaran indah di atas sana. Kelap-kelip cahayanya membiasi Naruto dan Sakura yang tengah berjalan menuju air mancur di depannya.

Kembang api-kembang api itu terus meledak, bermekaran mengiringi langkah Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura hingga sampai tepat di depan air mancurnya. Di sana, mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura sembari menatap manik biru safir suaminya, tetap dengan buket bunga yang ada di dekapannya.

"Ya?"

"Tak kusangka kau akan menikahiku di tengah lapangan terbuka seperti ini, dengan segala jenis ornamen-ornamen seperti air mancur ini," Sakura berkata dengan senyum manis yang terkulum di bibirnya, "ini unik sekali, Sayang. Kurasa belum pernah ada pemberkatan yang diadakan seperti ini," lanjut gadis itu.

Kembali, Naruto menyengir lebar mendengar ucapan gadis yang baru saja menjadi istrinya. Karena dia tahu Sakura masih akan melanjutkan ucapannya, Naruto pun tidak membalas ucapan wanita itu dan menunggu lanjutannya.

"Dan puluhan atau mungkin ratusan kembang api yang mengiringi kita tadi. Benar-benar sangat indah. Aku sangat menyukainya," kata wanita pemilik surai merah jambu itu.

Cengiran Naruto pun semakin lebar kala ia mendengar semua kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Sakura. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa wanita itu akan sangat menyukainya.

"Aku senang sekali jika kau menyukainya, Sakura-_chan_," katanya menyengir hingga kedua matanya menyipit. "Kurasa aku memang unik dan jenius memiliki ide seperti ini, bukan?"

"_Baka_."

"Hehe. Dan soal kembang apinya, tanpa Deidara-_niichan_, aku tak akan mendapatkannya sampai sebanyak itu," Naruto melanjutkan.

"Untuk hal itu, aku sudah menduganya sejak awal." Sakura tertawa.

"Ah, kau kejam sekali, Sakura-_chan_. Seolah-olah kau tak yakin padaku."

Wanita merah jambu itu kembali mengulum senyum. Ada sebuah pikiran yang terlintas di kepalanya. "Kalau begitu, buat aku untuk semakin yakin padamu, _Sayang_."

Mendengar itu, cengiran di wajah Naruto berubah menjadi seringai. Mata biru safirnya menatap manik _emerald_ di depannya. Dia tahu apa maksud istrinya.

Digerakkan tangannya meraih punggung kepala Sakura, menariknya mendekati wajahnya. Naruto merendahkan wajahnya dan memiringkan kepalanya. Dikulumnya bibir ranum itu, menciumnya dengan lembut. Mata keduanya memejam sesaat, menikmati permainan singkat yang dibuat oleh Naruto.

**BLAAARR!**

Sebuah kembang api yang sepertinya paling besar di antara yang lain, mekar mengiringi ciuman mereka dengan warna khas yang sangat melambangkan keduanya, kuning dan merah jambu, dan warna-warnanya terpantul di air mancur. Salah seorang fotografer pun dengan cepat mengabadikannya. Sepertinya itu kembang api khusus yang sudah didesain sejak awal.

Naruto pun menarik wajahnya. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah semakin yakin padaku?" Dia menyeringai.

Dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, Sakura tersenyum. "Tidak perlu begitu juga aku sudah sangat yakin padamu," katanya tertawa.

Keduanya menoleh ke arah kembang api yang masih bermekaran itu.

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih pada _Niichan_ dengan kembang api kuning dan merah jambu itu," kata Naruto. Sakura tertawa mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_," Naruto kembali menatap _emerald_ Sakura di depannya. "Setelah ini, akan kubuat kau lebih yakin lagi padaku." Dia menyeringai―tentu saja dengan maksud lain.

"Buktikan padaku, Naruto."

**.**

**.**

_**END**_

**.**

**.**

Oke, maafkan saya jika nama Deidara masih nyempil di sana. *dibuang*

Makasih buat kak **Quinn Riza** yang ngijinin saya nge-_copas_ (dan diubah sedikit) kalimat pemberkatan pastur di _fic_ **Arigatou-**nya.

_Sankyuu_ juga buat **Aika Namikaze** yang nyemangatin saya mulu sampe _fic_ ini kelar. _Without you, I'm nothing_(?). *peluk cium* /heh

Akhir kata, _mind to RnR_?

_Sincerely_,

Deidei Rinnpero13

11 April 2013, 00.14


End file.
